Replaced
by yello13
Summary: "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Tears finally dared to stream down her face. "But I've done all I can do. I have seen my two babies smile. I have seen them live, even if only for a few hours. My job has been completed and now, you must do yours."
1. When Father Time was Pregnant

**A/N this not only is going to be my first Doccubus fic but it will also be my second Romance Fic. So please be easy...although it will be very family oriented. Also I should be updating my other stories soon. This is just the first thing that I wanted to write since I got my computer back so I don't really know where I am going with this particular story. Please bare with me and review if you think this story might be something cause idk...:)**

* * *

8 years. It's been exactly 8 years to the date, to the minute, possibly to the second. It has been 8 years since she had received this job. It's been 8 years of trying to relinquish a debt that would proceed to last a lifetime.

She Remembers this day, like a Jew would remember the holocaust or how almost every single child remember Christmas. It is a happy occasion while at the same time a nightmare that almost diminished her faith so many times you would think it was hell itself. It was a taunt, yet a dream all on its own and the feelings that were created this day had lasted 8 long years, to the date, to the minute, possibly the second.

_The banging of the door had been loud and persistent. It's police like sound thudded throughout the small apartment causing panic to consume the three ladies who had been awaiting this confrontation. Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi stood frozen._

**_Bang-Bang! _**_The door screamed to be busted open. Screeching noises pounded down the stairs reminding them all of the newborn infants upstairs. They must have been woken up. All eyes flicked towards the door then back to the stairs as they prepared to climb up them. _

_"Bo" Kenzi's voice was frantic to call her best friend out of her frozen state. "Bo!"_

_They had been waiting for this, the confrontation. They had been running from this for so long it was almost impossible to believe they hadn't been caught yet. It had been 13 months of ripping and running. 13 months of missing home. 13 months of playing hide and seek and now they were coming. They were coming for Lauren and Bo. They had came for Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, even Trick, and now they were coming for them. _

_Hours ago they had been celebrating the birth of Ethan Dale and Charlotte Lily Dennis. They were happy at the successful birth and celebrating the health of the twins. But then..._

_She looked at the weak woman that had laid on the bed exhausted from a recent labor. Her body was tense in preparation to fight with her weakened limbs. Her eyes were filled with an unmistakable sorrow._

_"Lauren, Hello!" Kenzi shouted for the Doctor's attention._

_"Leave."Lauren's voice was cold and shaky as she gave the command._

_"Excuse me?" Kenzi retorted._

_She didn't want to this. They were suppose to work something out. They were suppose to find some way. No, it wasn't suppose to end up like this._

_"Take Charlotte, take Ethan, and go now!"_

_The steel doors wouldn't hold much longer as they were makeshift and poorly assembled. Yet even with this knowledge she could not make herself move. _

_"No" She crossed her arms in defiance as tears ran down her cheeks._

_These words seemed to drive Bo out of her frozen state and bring her back to reality. The woman rushed to the door bringing any kind of furniture she could find in front of the slowly depleting door._

_Kenzi shook her head once again. "I won't leave you two."_

_The couple responded back in unison. "Yes you will." At Kenzi's frowning face Bo continued. " There is a bag packed under the crib. The other stuff you need is in the car. We packed it with enough to last you at least a month. Above the passenger seat is $10,000 and a code to another bank account..."_

_Bo was simply repeating everything Kenzi had already heard 20 million times before. Lauren and Bo had already made this plan months ago. She would leave with Charlotte and Ethan if, no, when it came down to it. All of them knew this and all of them had waited and although Kenzi had known this months ago she still couldn't understand why they couldn't go with her. _

_"Come with me, both of you. We can do this I know we can." She turned her head to the stairs as the infant screeching got louder. "Please."_

_Bo embraced her best friend quickly before releasing her, her eyes locked on the woman she thought to be her sister. "You are my best friend and I love you." Bo took her hand and placed it on her chest to cover her heart. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Tears finally dared to stream down her face. "But I've done all I can do. I have seen my two babies smile. I have seen them live, even if only for a few hours. My job has been completed and now, you must do yours." A red light flashed from Bo's hand at an urgent intensity as she began her command. "Now you will go up stairs and get Charlotte and Ethan. You will go through the back door. You will get in the car and you will leave!"_

_Kenzi nodded her head climbing the stairs as told. _

_3 minutes later she was in the yellow camaro with two slightly calm infants buckled into their car seat. The car started with a loud roar from the engine. The tires screeched loudly though it didn't stop Kenzi from hearing the loud bang that signalled the detaching of door hinges. _

_Looking back Kenzi let out a sob as she began to see the makeshift living area disappear from view and out of her life._

_"We'll be back."_

_._

* * *

The sounds of two pairs of feet tumbled down the hall in a rigorous pace. The sounds of tumbling and twisting of feet were heard while hands thumped against the narrow walls. Then with a rush of air two small yet growing bodies were presented in front of the woman and as suddenly as they came there voices were roaring out to her in excitement.

"It's my birthday."

Kenzi smirked. They were most definitely suppose to be in bed as it was a school night. However even with this breaking of rules in display Kenzi couldn't help but reflect the smiles on the cheering twins faces.

Suddenly her face turns serious and she crosses her arms defiantly as she prepares her voice to turn cold. "Charlotte, Ethan!" She shouts, effectively scaring the smirks of their faces.

Ethan straightened his back while Charlotte cowered behind him. "Yes" They replied

"Don't you know that" Kenzi took a deep breath. The leverage she had over them was pleasing and she would have kept it going had she not seen the flustered red spreading onto the boys cheeks. So, quickly she released her breath and continued. "Of course I know it's your birthday. I may not be a genius but I think I would know since I was the one changing your poopy blue diaper since-I don't know, your _first _birthday."

"Blue poop?" Charlotte giggled.

"Let me tell you, blue icing and babies are not the best combination ever."

"Ew" Ethan scrunched his face up. "That was you Charlie"

"No you!"

Kenzi ruffled Ethans disastrous hair in an attempt to get him to stop arguing with his sister. Whenever he was determined to prove a point he was quite loud no matter how silly the subject. He was so much like Bo. Still Ethan looked up at her with those deep brown eyes of his and smiled that charming smile.

Charlotte smiled too as she hugged Kenzi in excitement. "Where are we going?" She asked in a much quieter voice than her brother.

"Well I am thinking you two will be going to bed right about...now."

"But it's our birthday" Ethan wasn't afraid to reply loudly.

"Yes, yes it is but I do believe that in order to have the superfantamazing rest of week we are surely going to need our energy."

"I have energy." he crossed his arms in stiff defiance.

"But you're going to need more energy and Charlie can you tell your dear brother how you obtain energy?"

"Well" Charlie brushed her hair back, a smile appearing on her face as the result of the answer she was about to give. "The most common way is by food. We eat food and then we get energy. Like when Mrs. Wilson makes us eat fruit at lunch everyday. And then we can also sleep because it is good for us and makes our brain work better." She rambled. "Oh yeah and energy."

Kenzi clapped with pride at the young blonde. She was the epitome of Lauren, brilliant and not afraid to show it. "Now because Charlie has just explained that to you it's time to go to bed again, because I will not be listening to any cranky twins tomorrow morning."

Even Charlie looked defiant for a second before they both decided to retreat to their room.

"Goodnight" She called behind them.

"It's morning" she heard them return.


	2. Promises

**A/n OMG just thank you for the amazing reviews. They were so great guys and I am so glad you guys are enjoying it so far. It was just so glad you guys liked the ideal because I thought it wouldn't be picked up as well so THANK YOU. **

**Now this chapter is mostly a family dynamic chapter. It's basically a morning in the life of... but I hope you guys enjoy the happy mood now while it last.:)**

"Wake up my darling demons. Just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean you can be late for school." Kenzi yelled loudly against the raging alarms. "I know you hear me."

She stomped into Ethan's room first. The sports/ Sci-fi decorated room glowed from the glow in the dark stars the hung up above. The Percy Jackson and the Olympian alarm clock rang with furiousity which made Kenzi's surprised that he wasn't up by now.

Kenzi tugged at his blankets nearly pulling him off the bed with them. "Wakey Wakey."

"No! Five more minutes."

"It's not my fault someone felt the need to stay up till midnight."

The pillow is over his brown locks now in an attempt to block out the noise but then she takes that too.

"I made pancakes."

He glares at her. "That's even worse."

"Heeyyy!" She hits him with his pillow. "I made it from the box and with chocolate chips."

His eyes instantly lighten up. His excitement for his favorite treat giving him clarity. "Chocolate chips! You never make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Well you surely won't get any if you're not out of the room in 5,4" She counted down and watched as he rushed out the room with fever.

"Okay!"

The alarm stopped. "One down one more to go."

The woman turned to go into Charlotte only to find that she had woken herself up unlike her brother. She was brushing her blonde locks using the reflection of her mirror before she acknowledge Kenzi's appearance. "You think he would get use to it." Charlotte smirked softly.

Charlotte's room was a soft orange. It was decorated in butterflies and purple flowers. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with nature base subjects. The purple blanket that covered the full size bed matched the rug that lay on the floor. It gave the room darkness to the pretty much bright room. The white furniture gave it a peaceful look while it left the tiny girl patent like a princess on her throne.

"I know right."

"Were you like that when you were little? Is that where he get's it from?"

"I don't think he got that from me." She flipped her hair in arrogance. "I was way worse. Ethan has nothing on this bad girl."

"Oh"

"But don't tell him I said that."

The room fell silent with a unusual air of sadness.

"Mommy"Charlotte twisted her head in curiosity.

It still surprised her when they called her Mom. She doesn't quite know when it started or _how_ it started either. She just knows that's what they call her. Maybe it's all the books she read to them when they were younger, the ones about how mommy loves you and how mommy will teach you how to count. Maybe it just came naturally, but thinking that way only made her cringe because it reminded her of the promise she wish she didn't have to keep.

"Why are you always so sad on our birthday?"

"_If it comes to it Kenz" Bo folded a pair of baby pajamas sullenly. "when you have to run. I want you take make sure the twins have a normal life."_

"_Oh cut it out Maple. I don't have time for all this sappiness Bo-Bo."_

"_I'm serious Kenzi! I want them to have a normal life. No fae, no bad memories, no seeking us out when they get older. I want them to have you and a normal life. Normal."_

"_This is ridiculous." Kenzi smirked. " Don't worry about it."_

_Then Bo gave her a look. It was the same look she had just hours before the battle with the Garuda. _

"_Me and Lauren have been talking and we realized-"_

"_Just stop it" Kenzi half begged, half screamed._

_Bo ignored her request. "We don't want them to know about us."_

"_Stop!"_

"_Promise me You'll give them a normal life."_

_Kenzi groaned, nearly banging her head against the nearest wall as a headache began to form. "Why do you keep on doing this to me, making me promise to promises I don't want to have to keep?"_

"_Because I trust you."_

"_I know that."_

"_And I love you"_

"_I know that!"_

"_And because you are what's best for them."_

_Silence._

"_Promise me." Bo commanded._

_She wanted to argue. She really did but for some reason she couldn't find more than two words to say to her. "I promise."_

"I'm not sad" Kenzi said matter-factually.

"You always stare at all the pictures like you miss something that you lost."

"Did I ever tell you you're too smart for your age?"

"All the time."

The older woman exhaled. "You know every time you guy's birthday rolls around it just reminds me of how old I am. I'm 29. _I'll _ be in diapers soon."

But that wasn't the truth. It's amazing what being a parent could do to you.

It makes you self-conscience. It reminds you that some things are better left unsaid. It is a constant reminder that you not only have to look after your own well being but also others. You have to become selfless. Now she understood why

"_It's not good to fib to the ones you love."_

Parents lie all the time.

"Oh" Kenzi patted the young girl on the back.

"Hurry up Charlie!" Ethan yelled from the kitchen. "I'm waiting for you guys."

"Coming!" Kenzi quickly responded back for the girl. "You ready Birthday girl?"

"You made cheesy eggs?"

"Of course."

* * *

Breakfast didn't have such a great start as it usually would have.

Charlie played with her food while constantly sipping at a cup of milk that was quickly dwindling. Her sighs were quiet as a mouse but still as present as the air and as a mother, Kenzi couldn't help but wonder why. '

Had her vague reply really bothered her that much? She doubted it. So as her patience dwindled and her cooked food got colder she pondered whether to pursue her unasked question.

Unfortunately Ethan got to that before she did.

"What's got your pantyhose twisted in a knot Charlie?" Ethan half shouted across the table.

Kenzi let him intervene while even encouraging him with a quirked eyebrow. "You wanna tell me sweetheart."

"It'll make you sad too." The girl sighed.

"Even if it does at least we will be sad together."

The girl sighed one more time before replying with a cracked voice. "I miss Daddy."

Kenzi toyed with the engagement ring on her finger and frowned. Oh yeah Simon

"I told you so." Charlie teased quietly.

Suddenly Kenzi's frown turned into a brilliant smile as a memory came to her. "You always were a daddy's girl. I remember when you were smaller you would cry for hours when he left. I use to have to find a picture for you to look just so you would stop being a badass." Kenzi smirked.

"Heeey!" Charlotte complained. "I'm good."

" And when that didn't work I would let you lay on his pillow. He would come home and you would babble about what happened during the day. But then again I guessed I couldn't have two babies stuck to my side, demanding _all_ my attention." She turned to look at Ethan.

"Not all of your attention."

Charlie sighed once more. "Stupid business trip."

"I know munchkin but cheer up. He'll be back for you guy's party on Saturday. Now eat your food I worked hard on that."

Charlotte eyed the pancake. "From the box?"

"Yes"

"Thank goodness."

.

* * *

When breakfast was done the kids headed upstairs to get dress. Ethan would approximately take 15 minutes to get dressed while his sister would take 25 whole minutes of picking out what she wants to wear. Charlie would be wearing a dress no doubt being that one of her qualities was being a wiith this knowledge Kenzi let her self lollygag around the living room.

It was funny to her that she was always in there seeing as it was a _living _room and she was technically dead. She liked being in there despite the irony.

The room was filled with warm earthy colors that gave it the homey feeling it deserved. It's furniture resemble what use to be Lauren's home attire which made the living room feel like a dose of Lauren.

She really missed Lauren.

Yet the memory of Lauren wasn't the most essential part of the room. No, it was the pictures that clouded the walls with the silent wisp of unforetold trials and tribulations. Every picture signified learning and growth. The room itself was a huge keepsake, which that alone was enough to nearly make Kenzi burst into tears every time she walked into it.

She missed Simon too. Even if he would return in three days.

Early breakfast memories reminded her of when she had first started working at a bar around here. It was just about a year after the twins were born. She remembers how he saved her, how he provided what the children needed. She remembers when she fell for him.

_"You little fucker!"_

_"Well that wasn't nice now was it? Either way you're not getting another drink." Kenzi sigh out nonchalantly._

_"Come on Kenz, give a man a break."_

_"Mama's got bills to pay."_

_Kenzi almost laughed at herself. The irony of the comment she just threw at the man shining through in her eyes. Their arrangement was nothing more than company for money and although it had come to become more than just a trade in deal it was still an arrangement at that._

_"Please" His lips poked a pout out of him that didn't quite match his usual attire. His black suit matched his slicked back hair and only accentuated his hazel brown orbs "You cant say no to this sexy face" His colombian accent flowed out with his charm._

_Kenzi quirked an eyebrow. "Who said it was sexy"_

_"If last night is a reminder at all, i believe it was you."_

_"Well maybe you were just imagining things. Having wet dreams hmm Simon?"_

_"Imagine...I don't think so. I don't think I would imagine the neighbors telling us to quiet down."_

_Kenzi blushed._

_"Give me drink woman!"_

_"Give me tip man!"_

_"I surely will chickita" He gave a smug smirk. It was the smirk that assured her he had other plans for payment._

_"No, now" Kenzi crossed her arms and pointed towards the jar that was labeled tips._

_"You're a shit sometimes"_

_"Yeah I Know." She said as he handed her a new 100 dollar bill. It earned Simon a smile and a kiss to the cheek before she turned around to prepare his usual. "Time?" _

_"1" The sound of the glass being set down above him was matched by the groan of another customer._

_"Bartender." A man two seats down called._

_Kenzi looked up quickly at the voice, frozen by how familiar it was. With it her mind searched for answer. It searched for an explanation as to why her heart just skipped a beat. It looked for a reason as to why she was so angry or even a cause to why at this very moment all she wanted to do was break down and cry._

But she threw those thoughts away as she finally acknowledged the doorbell ring loudly.

Marching to the doorbell elegantly, she looked through the peephole to identify the early bird. She expected it was her friend Leslie wanting to say Happy Birthday to the twins. Yet as she looked through the small scope her heart began to skip a beat when she saw her friend, lover, and fiancee waiting behind the door.

She opened the door just two seconds before she engulfed his sculpted body in a loving hug. "I missed you."

"I know." He said with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes simultaneously with a hit to his shoulder, Her face still keeping its smile. "Douche."

"You know I love you babe." He kissed her chastely before he stepped inside.

"You said you wouldn't be back until Saturday."

"I wasn't going to miss my little demons' birthdays."

"That's great cause Charlotte's been whining for you all week."

As the devil was called she appeared and Charlotte was running down the stairs to meet her hero. Her smile radiated the room with genuine joy. Her feet made long strides to get to her target and as she nearly made it to her destiny she let out a joyful yell.

"Daddy!"

Simon lifted the small body up and spun the young girl around causing a giggle to erupt from them both. He threw her up in the air before he placed their bodies together in a hug.

"Don't you just look beautiful?." He smiled brightly at the pink and yellow flower dress that was accompanied by a white sweater, white shoes and a pink butterfly bow that held up her hair.

"Thank you."

"How's my princess been?"

"Great and you?"

"Perfect now that I have returned back to my darling Queen and little girl."

He looked at Kenzi and Charlotte,then to the stairs as Ethan finally made his way down the stairs.

"Hey pops."

" I see you're looking snazzy. What's up chico?." The complement made Ethan grin as he himself observed his own outfit. It was quite simple though. It was just a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots and for once his hair seemed to stay in place.

"Nothin' much, just holding down the fort while you were gone." Ethan shrugged while Simon ruffled his hair to Kenzi's demise.

Kenzi slapped Simon's hand to stop him from further messing up the boy's hair. " He has to go to school soon." She said after she fixed his hair.

Ethan kindly brushed her hands away so that he could but his full attention on Simon. "Are you walking us to the bus stop?"

"Sure am kiddo."

"And you too Mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah Family Walk" The twins said in unison.


	3. Left Behind

**_A/N i know everyone is worried about BoLo but I promise you all of your questions will be answered. If you can just be patient with me I'll make sure you guys are satisfied. It is just very important for me to set the scene so I don't rush into it so much. However I can tell you that you guys should be finding your answers in the next couple of chapters and it's going to start to get really bumpy._**

**_BTW YOU GUY's Reviews have been amazing! Thank you guys so much. They really make my day. I wasn't going to update until I got my projects done but I didn't want to have you guys waiting. So just thank you for your encouragement._**

* * *

_Kenzi looked up quickly at the voice, frozen by how familiar it was. With it her mind searched for answer. It searched for an explanation as to why her heart just skipped a beat. It looked for a reason as to why she was so angry or even a cause to why at this very moment all she wanted to do was break down and cry._

_"Are you alright Chicka?" Simon placed a tentative hand on Kenzi's shaking one. "Hmm"_

_She took a deep breath before letting out slowly. 'Breathe' her mind raced._

_"Bartend..." The man's breathe faded away as his eyes finally connected with her form. "Kenzi?"_

_There he sat with his damned fedora._

_"Hale" she shook her head no at the name._

_He wasn't suppose to be here. Damn it, he wasn't even suppose to know she was living. He just wasn't and that scared the holy hell out of her. She had to leave._

_"Hi" She turned around to pour a shot before she downed it quickly. She picked her purse up in equal haste while once again shaking her head for clarity. "Bye"_

_"Hey" Simon and Hale called in unison._

_She kept walking. If she could just get out that door._

_"You've changed."_

_"Yes" She swiveled around to look at him. "I have."_

_He stood up to start his trek towards her. He was hesitant as he took his first step then self assured as he took his fifth. He continued until he was only a step's distance away before stopping. "All these years and you're still so beautiful."_

_"All these years and you're still wearing that damn hat." She took it off his head in a swift move. "I'm guessing your style only changes every hundred years."_

_He shrugged. "Yeah"_

"Kenzi!" Simon's voice broke through her haze.

"Yes babe."It seemed as though every year didn't make a difference. There in her hands lay the yearly check. 1000 dollars signed by Haley Santiago.

"The slides-"

The walk had gone fine. It simply was walk of a family holding hands to cross streets and count block as they made their way to the bus stop. It was cute and ironic all in the same. It was almost like a sitcom really. She was walking down the street with her white picket fence family while only a few years ago she would have teased the scene.

"Are you listening?" He inquired while trying to decipher the piece of mail Kenzi was holding. "What is that?"

"Just a gift for the twins." she smiled at her fiance. "It's from an old friend."

"What old friend?"

_"Kenzi Darling" Simon called. His eyebrows were quirked in a question. One that asked what the hell was going on and the other in undeniable amusement. "You staying, love?"_

_She pondered over the question for a moment. "Hell, there's no turning back now." Then with a quick nod of her she made her way back behind the bar. "douche-bag this is Simon. Simon this douche-bag. He's and old friend."_

_"Are you sure?" Simon questioned. It was a questioned thrown in envy as his lips twitched as if to pout._

_"I love you" She pat his back and gave him a quick peck on the lips before whispering in his ear. "Now play nice or else."_

_"Hi, Hale" He moved his hand in front of him in a shake position. Simon took it._

_"Hey Hale how are you?"_

_"Great and you?"_

_"Fabulous just fabulous man." Simon smirked._

_"So how's it like being dead" Hale blurted out._

_"Like your life. It was boring, long and not as satisfying as I thought it would be."_

_"Haha what?" Simon interrupted._

_"Jk baby"_

"Hale."

"Oh you mean douche-bag."

Kenzi made no hesitation in throwing the couch pillow at his face. "Only I can call him that."

Silence.

"It's worse this year you know?" Simon sighed. He moved his body closer to hers as he wrapped one arm around her waist. His other arm combed through her hair softly while he placed a soft kiss on her collarbone. "But it's okay. You've got me."

"What are you on about? Has someone cast a confundus charm on you?" The sentence itself nearly made her want to cry. If Charlie wasn't Lauren's daughter…

_Damn you Harry!_

"Oh now I know somethings wrong." He giggled softly. Then he frowned making his partner do the same. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?"

"Change the subject."

"Okay let's see about the bouncy-"

"You know what I mean Kenzi." His face was stern but his touch was tender. His eyes portrayed the sorrow Kenzi was feeling while all at the same time showing the love he felt for her.

"They're growing up."

"I know."

"Without...without" _them_. Kenzi's eyes glazed over as salty tears began to cascaded off her cheeks."We're good parents aren't we? We're doing everything right, right Simon?"

"Not everything" he laughed. "but we do our best."

"How do we know if our best is enough?"

"We don't."

"We have to know!" She clinged to Simon in shame.

Simon stopped her tantrum to make her look into his eyes. HIs face was soft with worry and confidence as he was sure he was going to make his wife smile.

"We don't know." He kissed her lips. " but what we do know they love you and that they couldn't imagine their lives without you."

But that was it wasn't it.

She had left a whole life behind.

She was dead. She was suppose to be dead. The Morrigan's Mr. Meat was suppose to slay her into a million piece. Her existence should have been thrown off by an honest accident by a very drunk woman and her death was meant to go down as nothing more than the slaying of the unaligned succubus's faithful human. Oh yeah, and as a terrorist.

That's not how things went. Mr. Meat was a pleasant soul hired by Hale. Mr. Meat had a name: Bruce and he took care of her. He took care of her until she found Bo and Lauren.

He took care of her until they left.

_"You're dead now." Bruce smiled at Kenzi as he handed her the certificate. _

_"Well thank Sir Obvious. I'm sure I knew I was dead before you knew I was alive." She hit his arm affectionately._

_"I just hope that you'll live life to the fullest."_

_She laughed that beautiful laugh and hit him once again. "Cause I'm dead." She let that statement sink in as it played on her lips. "I'm dead."_

_"And I will miss you dead Kenzi."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Kenzi you are the kindest, funniest, most loyal person I know. I'm glad I saved you."_

_"Flattery won't make me stay."_

_"Will it earn me a hug?"_

_She stopped laughing. He was really going to miss her and she was going to miss him. Then she realized that she was leaving someone behind. She was leaving a friend behind to face the unknown on there own. She was sorry._

_The goth's tiny arms were around Bruce in a second. She squeezed him as tight as she could while trying to remember the peppermint smell that he acquired. He loved peppermint._

_"I will miss you Bruce."_

_"I will miss you too Kenzi." _

_"I got to go." She was a big girl and she had seen way more crazier things than to be phased by this. It was time to go and she was ready. She placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him one last pat on the back. "Bye."_

They couldn't imagine there's lives without her

and still what was worse was that

they couldn't imagine their lives with _them _either.

Kenzi cried harder.


End file.
